Modern medical science includes many devices for gathering data regarding the health status of an individual, and for providing that data to a healthcare provider so that the healthcare provider may use that data to diagnose a medical condition of an individual, adjust the patient's treatment plan or for other reasons.
The individual's glucose level, as a first example, may be determined through various means, such as through the use of a glucose monitor or meter, a single glucose measurement using a sample, or through the use of a glucose monitor, such as a glucose monitor that uses a sensor placed under the skin to analyze interstitial fluid (a.k.a., Continuous Glucose Monitor or CGM), or non-invasively analyzes the body to determine the glucose level (e.g., through an optical sensor that analyzes an ear lobe), or otherwise, after which the determined glucose level is provided to and/or otherwise used by a healthcare provider to assess a current condition of the individual. Glucose level is one of many characteristics that may provide insight into the health of the individual.
In another example, a pressure measuring device may be used to determine a pressure of a patient, after which the pressure measurement is provided to and/or otherwise used by a healthcare provider to assess a current condition of the patient.
Both pressure level and glucose level are examples of characteristics that often vary widely for a given individual over a period of time depending on various factors such as activities the individual might currently be doing, might have recently been doing, whether those activities are consistently undertaken, whether the activities are performed just once, etc. It is often quite difficult to determine whether a given instance of an activity contributed positively or negatively to a given pressure level or glucose level or series of pressure or glucose levels.